High voltage and relatively high current capability solid-state switches, such as those described in the articles entitled "A Field Terminated Diode" by Douglas E. Houston et al, published in IEEE Transactions on Electron Devices, Vol. ED-23, No. 8, August, 1976, pages 905-911, and "A 500 V Monolithic Bidirectional 2.times.2 Crosspoint Array" by P. W. Shackle et al, published in 1980 IEEE International Solid-State Circuits Conference Digest of Technical Papers, Vol. 23, February, 1980, pages 170-171, and those discussed in U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 972,056 (A. R. Hartman-T. J. Riley-P. W. Shackle), 972,021 (A. R. Hartman-A. U. Mac Rae-P. W. Shackle), 972,022 (J. E. Berthold-A. R. Hartman-T. J. Riley-P. W. Shackle), and 971,886 (A. R. Hartman-B. T. Murphy-T. J. Riley-P. W. Shackle), all filed Dec. 20, 1978, and having a common assignee with the present application, and U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 107,774 (A. R. Hartman-T. J. Riley-P. W. Shackle), 107,773 (A. R. Hartman-B. T. Murphy-T. J. Riley-P. W. Shackle), 107,772 (A. R. Hartman-A. U. Mac Rae-P. E. Shackle), 107,780 (J. E. Berthold-A. R. Hartman-T. J. Riley-P. W. Shackle), and 107,775 (A. R. Hartman-T. J. Riley-P. W. Shackle), which were filed Dec. 28, 1979, and which have a common assignee with the present application, have an ON (conducting) state and an OFF (blocking) state. These switches are capable of blocking relatively large potential differences in the OFF state. Each of these switches has two output terminals which are generally denoted as the anode and cathode, a control terminal which is generally denoted as the gate, and a semiconductor body whose bulk separates the anode, cathode, and gate regions. The parameters of the various portions of the semiconductor bodies of the structures of the above-discussed patent applications are such that with the potential of the anode region being greater than that of the cathode region and the potential of the gate region being insufficient to cause the potential of a vertical cross-sectional portion of the bulk of the semiconductor body between the anode and cathode to be greater in potential than the anode or cathode regions, there is facilitated a substantial current flow between the anode and cathode regions via the bulk. With the potential of the gate region being sufficiently more positive than that of the anode and cathode regions to cause a vertical cross-sectional portion of the bulk of the semiconductor body between the anode and cathode regions to be more positive in potential than the anode and cathode regions, there is facilitated an interrupting or inhibiting of current flow between the anode and cathode regions. The magnitude of the needed gate potential necessary to turn off these switches is a function of the geometry and impurity concentration (doping) levels of the semiconductor regions of each switch and of the anode and cathode potentials.
Control circuitry used to apply a blocking voltage to the gate terminal of each of these switches must be able to sustain a more positive voltage than is at the anode and cathode terminals and must be able to supply current which is generally of the same magnitude as flows through the anode and cathode of each switch.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 972,023 (A. R. Hartman-T. J. Riley-P. W. Shackle), filed Dec. 20, 1978, Ser. No. 107,771 (A. R. Hartman-T. J. Riley-P. W. Shackle), filed Dec. 28, 1979, and Ser. No. 150,184 (J. A. Davis-W. F. MacPherson-H. E. Mussman-P. W. Shackle), filed May 15, 1980, all having a common assignee with the present application, describe and illustrate control circuitry which itself uses a high voltage and current switch of the type described hereinabove to control the state of a similar switch. The present application represents an alternate to the control circuitry discussed hereinabove.
It is desirable to have circuitry capable of controlling high voltage and high current solid-state switches of the type disclosed in the patent applications discussed hereinabove. U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 107,777 and 107,778 (J. A. Davis-W. F. MacPherson-H. E. Mussman-P. W. Shackle and J. A. Davis-W. F. MacPherson-P. W. Shackle), both filed Dec. 28, 1979, and having a common assignee and some common inventorship with the present application, disclose control circuitry which is an alternate to the circuitry of the present application. The present application has priority over the aforementioned applications.